A vehicle body front section structure has been proposed in which a front portion of a front side member is forked in a bifurcated shape including a vehicle width direction inner side portion and a vehicle width direction outer side portion. In a face-on collision (small overlap collision) further to the vehicle width direction outer side than the front side member, collision load is transmitted to a power unit by the vehicle width direction inner side portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4122887).